Motor vehicles include an engine having a crankshaft driveably connected to a transmission. The transmission includes a gearbox for changing a speed ratio between the crankshaft and a transmission output shaft. The transmission may be a manual transmission in which a driver manually shifts gears within the gearbox via a shifter. A dry friction clutch selectively couples the crankshaft to a transmission input shaft. The clutch includes a clutch disc splined to the transmission input shaft and a pressure plate that frictionally engages the disc with a flywheel of the crankshaft to transmit power from the engine to the transmission. The clutch is operated by the driver via a clutch pedal. The clutch pedal is mechanically connected to a throw-out bearing via linkages. Depression of the clutch pedal pushes the throw-out bearing into the spring to modify the clutch capacity and thus control the transfer of power between the engine and the transmission.